mgcobfandomcom-20200214-history
Congregation of the Silver Hand
The Congregation of the Silver Hand is a Congregation of the Council of Bishops, led by the Bishop of the Silver Hand, Lilith Sahl Olethos. It serves as a body by which veteran paladins and all loyal members of the Order come together in the effort to uphold the honour and Code of the Silver Hand, to spread the wisdom of the Holy Light across Alliance lands, and act as the mighty hammer of the Light's wrath, striking down its most unholy enemies. 'OOC Information' The Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand, like its predecessor, is designed to function as a vessel by which RP-PvP, Dungeon Master, and free form role play can be obtained by all persons who actively roleplay as Knights of the Silver Hand or aspiring paladins, regardless of their guild affliliations, so long as they meet a few simple requirements. All those interested in being part of the Congregation and its upcoming campaigns, be they guilds or individuals are encouraged to contact Melysa Marwyn or Lilith Sahl Olethos either IC or OOC for more information. 'Major Campaigns' Beginning in the month of June, the Congregation will shift from its former focus of lengthy discussions to various DM and RP-PvP campaigns in the interest of providing those involved with an enjoyable storyline and plenty of activities for their paladins and aspirants. Such campaigns will often be open to any members of those guilds who have representation in the Congregation and all information will be made available here on the Moon Guard Wiki. All campaigns will be run by experienced Dungeon Masters and PvP Event Coordinators in the case of RP-PvP. If you are interested in helping to organize a campaign, please contact Ashvale in-game. 'LEADERSHIP' All official positions within the Congregation are to be appointed by the Congregational Prefect (Bishop of the Silver Hand) and/or the Grand Master of the Silver Hand, save for the Grand Master of the Silver Hand, who shall be appointed by the Archbishop. 'Congregational Prefect' The Congregational Prefect is, as in all congregations of the Council of Bishops, the supreme head of the Congregation. The Congregational Prefect of the Congregation of the Silver Hand shall be the Bishop of the Silver Hand. The Prefect is responsible for ensuring meetings are held, ensuring order is maintained during meetings, and for evaluating and ensuring membership requirements are met, and remain adhered to. The Prefect carries the full weight of the Congregation's organizational, and political responsibility upon his or her shoulders. The titular style for the Prefect is the same as the style for that individual's rank within the Church (i.e., for a bishop, it is "The Most Reverend, His/Her/Your (Most Reverend) Grace). All other officer positions have been suspended, pending a re-evaluation of their necessity and the duties of each office. 'Brief History' 'Origin of the Congregation of the Silver Hand' Founded in 623 K.C. by then Bishop of Stormwind, Johannes Moorwhelp and Erich Gottfried Manstein, the original Congregation acted as the body by which all knights and paladins who pledged themselves to the Order could come and voice their concerns, questions, and calls for aid. On November 10th, 623 K.C., due to controversy surrounding the continued longevity of the Congregation in the wake of death of the Congregation's first Grand Knight, Erich Gottfried Manstein, and the brief tenure of his successor, Lady Melysa Marwyn, the Council of Bishops issued an act for the universal dismissal and suspension of the Congregation of the Silver Hand. (For a complete history of the original Congregation, please click here.) 'A New Constitution' After his election in January 624K.C., Archbishop Caspius dedicated himself to the task of soliciting the opinions of the most renowned Paladins in the realm. Appointing Tanya Seltara Grand Master pro tempore to call paladins to the forthcoming promulgation, he used the work of Melysa Marwyn as a basis from which to rewrite the constitution, establishing clear and firm boundaries and duties for the reinstated congregation. '1st Meeting of the Reformed Congregation' The new Constitution was promulgated on 1 March, 624K.C. at Tyr's Hand, Lordaeron, and the Congregation was officially reformed under its new constitution. Caspiius appointed Melysa Marwyn to serve as Grand Master of the Silver Hand and elections for congregational officers were held immediately after Marwyn took her oath of office. The congregation elected Sir Binor Dungallion to serve as Speaker, but was unable to find a single person willing to serve as Secretary. In the absence of a Secretary, Melysa Marwyn volunteered to serve in this capacity on a temporary basis. A copy of the minutes may be found here. 'The Abdication of Caspius I' After the abdication of Archbishop Caspius, the Congregation was thrown into a state of confusion, beginning with an increased suspicion of corruption within the Council of Bishops. Attendance suffered and to make matters worse, a great deal of confusion arose with regard to the office of Grand Master. The administration of Alonsus Secundus, the founder of the Congregation, deeply values the Congregation of the Silver Hand's goals, and a small announcement was left in his first Decreta: The Light has been pleased. The Council of Bishops later offered clarification with regard to the Congregation's governing document and Bishop Lilith Sahl Olethos was personally tasked by the new Archbishop with making any necessary changes to the constitution. 'Moving Forward' In the interest of putting controversy and confusion to rest, Melysa Marwyn met with the Bishop of the Silver Hand on the night of May 10th, 624 K.C. They discussed the future of the Congregation, the allegations of Corruption within the Council of Bishops and the very nature of what it means to be a paladin. Believing Lilith Olethos to be a true servant of the Light, dedicated to maintaining the integrity of the Order of the Silver Hand, Melysa agreed to work with her in reforming the Congregation, rather than divorcing it entirely from the Council of Bishops. The two have already exchanged a number of ideas and while her faith in the Council of Bishops is near non-existent, Melysa seems to have placed a great deal of trust and faith in Olethos. While she initially intended to leave the congregation and make a farewell address on Saturday, May 17th, after hearing of the news, Archbishop Alonsus Secundus invited Melysa to negotiate via her comrade, Sir Ivay Osrana. The invitation was accepted in writing, via a hand-delivered letter to Alonsus II on the evening of Friday, May 16th at his residence within the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. After speaking with Alonsus for several hours after May 17th's meeting, Melysa agreed to continue to serve as Grand Master. She later attended the Archbishop's coronation on Sunday, May 18th, where she publicly swore the following oath: "In sight of these witnesses and the Holy Light, I Melysa Lynn Marwyn Ashvale swear to serve our Holy Church, its rightful head and the Order of the Silver Hand. I swear to uphold the honour and code of the Order of the Silver Hand, to walk in the Light's grace and spread its word throughout Alliance lands, to protect the weak and innocent with my very life and to vanquish evil wherever it may be found." Dedicated to the successful reformation of the Congregation of the Silver Hand, Lady Melysa provided the Archbishop and the Bishop of the Silver Hand with a copy of her first draft for congregational reform. The proposal included a number of measures which while almost certain to be unpopular, were designed to increase the congregation's efficacy. The Bishop of the Silver Hand was in agreement with all the proposed changes and Lady Melysa took the liberty of drafting the second edition of the Constitution, which awaits Alonsus Secundus' approval. 'Revitalization' With the approval of the Archbishop, she has already made a number of necessary changes to the Congregation in the effort to transform it from a mostly ineffective group, known for spending more time debating around a table than in the field of battle to what she refers to as "The hammer of the Light's wrath against its most unholy enemies." --cutting out meetings almost entirely in favor of training sessions and military action. Her vision has already garnered the support of many of those who fled from its previous incarnation. 'Dismissal' Due to the Congregation's contreversy and failures, the Lord-Chancellor of the Church, in combination with the current Prefect, Bishop Lilith Olethos published a decress disbanding the Congregation and removing all its members from office in order to thoroughly oversee a massive reform to the Silver Hand. Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Council of Bishops